r5 and aussly maybe
by aully155
Summary: Austin and ally meet r5
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's pov**

"**hey ally"**

"**Hey austin'**

"**so you have our new song yet?"**

"**yeah here"**

"**wanna sing it"**

"**sure"** **I played it safe,**

**I kept my foot up on the break,**

**I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today.**

**Aw girl and then I met you,**

**opened my eye to something new,**

**you know you set me free like no one else,**

**and got me acting a fool.**

**Don't you know you changed my life, **

**girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,**

**you got me jumping out of airoplanes,**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!**

**You got me base jump livin and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**Midnight dipping in the pool,**

**sinking out up on the roof**

**you're unpredictable and girl thats what...**

**That's what I love about you.**

**Don't you know you changed my life, **

**girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!**

**{ From: .net }**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,**

**you got me jumping out of airoplanes,**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**you got me base jump livin and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you**

**And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)**

**Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz **

**now I'm living and You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,**

**you got me jumping out of airoplanes,**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**you got me base jump livin and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

**I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!**

"**hey ally that song is great"**

"**thanks"**

"**how'd you come up with that?"**

"**well my old friend helped me right it"**

"**who's your friend"**

"**his name is ross" I don't know why but I think Austin got a little mad when I mentioned ross. "hey Austin you ok?'**

"**Y-yeah"**

"**ok hey he and his family are coming to visit you can meet them"**

"**ok"**

"**ally!"**

"**ross!". They both run and give each other big hugs.**

"**ally this is my brother riker and rocky, my sister rydel, and my friend rattliff"**

"**hi"**

"**and we have another surprise have you heared of the band r5?"**

"**yeah"**

"**well that's us"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**AND I have a new girl friend"**

"**who?"**

"**laura"**

"**hi"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"**NO WAY"**

"**yes way"**

"**ally do you want to introduce us to some one?"**

" **oh yeah guy's this is Austin he's my partner"**

"**h-hi"**

"**hi I'm laura"**

"**Austin"**

"**so Austin do you want to maybe go out some time?"**

"**aren't you dating ross"**

"**yeah but I mean as friends"**

"**sure"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**so ross how long have you and laura been dating?"**

"**well we're not really dating"**

"**what?"**

"**well the press think we are so where ever we are we act like we're dating"**

"**ok um.. ross I know that this might be awkward but I've always liked you"**

"**reall y so what do you say about going out to dinner with me"**

"**um ….. sorry but I'm dating Austin"**

"**ok I'll call you later"**

**As I'm walking home I see the strangest thing I see Austin and Laura and Austin's holding Laura's hand so I assume that they're on a date. I can't belive him I thought he really liked me so I go home in tears.**

**Austins pov**

"**hey Austin thanks for not taking this awkwardly"**

"**no problem we're not on a date"**

"**yeah"**

"**are you ok?"**

"**well no"**

"**what's wrong?"**

" **well it's just that I really do like you but I didn't want to tell you because of ally"**

"**laura fi I had know I would have still hang out with you but I would have talked to you about this to"**

"**austin I don't want to cause trouble with you and ally so I'm gonna leave"**

"**leave you can't leave"**

"**I have to " **

**Austin wipes off a tear from laura's face and bends down and kisses laura's cheek. "listen you can't leave we love you we'll miss you"**

"**ok I won't leave"**

"**bye"**

"**bye"**

**Next day **

"**hey ally"**

"…**."**

"**ally?"**

"…"

"**ally please talk to me say something"**

"**we're done"**

"…"

"**now who's speachless"**


End file.
